


Evanstan的十个吻

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十个片段。十个吻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanstan的十个吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ten Evanstan Kisses.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530184) by [SuperAnarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy). 



> Thanks for SuperAnarchy's lovely and sweet fluff, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢SuperAnarchy这个很可爱很甜蜜的小甜饼，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

这正是一段感情中的某个特定时刻：感情的开始，两个人都没办法把双手从对方身上拿下来。嘴唇饥渴地渴求亲吻，身体迫切地需要触碰。他们现在就处于这样的时刻。敢于在任何可以这么做的地点，可以这么做的时间里，大胆地亲吻。完全不在乎他们是不是会迟到，倒是有点担心会被发现。这让一切都更加有趣，更能激起性趣了。这种像偷情一样的刺激。

像在分享一个肮脏的小秘密。

他们在两辆拖车之间躲着接吻。嘴唇胶着，双手在对方身上摩挲着。这里现在只有他们两个人，但他们不确定可以独处多久。他们小心地注意着周围的声音，同时也享受着对方发出的另一种声音。

他们就是这么交谈的，用他们的唇舌，无声地交谈。

一开始只是双唇相触的亲吻，他们小心翼翼地挑逗着对方，看谁最先忍不住破功，谁会先要求更多。然后他们分开嘴唇，张开嘴巴，让舌头害羞地相遇在一起。轻柔地触碰着，羞怯地嬉戏着。然后逐渐开始变得更加火辣，为这静默的对话找到新的意义。

Sebastian的双手攥着Chris的后背，Chris的手指按着Sebastian的脸颊，始终对身边的动静保持着警惕。其间，他们的嘴唇分开过几次，为了喘喘气，他们看着对方，分享着他们的急切心情，同时又觉得现在这个情况分外好笑，耳边是离他们不远地方的脚步声，人们讲话的声音。这可真够令人兴奋，真够刺激的！

 

* * * *

Sebastian四肢大张地躺在床上，正在读剧本。Chris坐在地板上，一边读着剧本，一边在电脑上敲打着什么，纸张洒得到处都是。Sebastian的手机在被子里嗡嗡震动了起来。

Chris没去看他显然正在读新短信的男朋友，他在忙于给经纪人回邮件，后者指出了他剧本的某个地方，某个而他起码已经读了十遍的地方，让他再去看看，他现在只好把那部分再读一遍。

但是他在听到Sebastian的笑声时还是抬起头向他看了过去，这个笑其实基本上没发出什么声音。注意到了Chris的视线时，他冲着他微笑地解释原因：

“我妈妈刚刚告诉我了一件很好玩的事。”

Chris则是咧开嘴作为回应，爱意点亮了他的眼睛。

Sebastian回给他一个笑，在床上滚来滚去。他滚到了床沿，头垂了下去，头朝下注视着Chris。Chris凑了过来，眼睛仍旧一眨不眨地看着他，用一只手撑着身体，另外一只去碰Sebastian的脸颊。

他们闭上双眼，Chris轻柔地把嘴唇印在了Sebastian的嘴唇上，他的鼻尖轻轻蹭过Sebastian的下巴。

 

* * * *

Sebastian把Chris拉到了一个安静的房间，把他按在一把椅子上坐下了，他的手还握着他的手，那只Chris正死命按着的手。

“没关系的，Chris，没关系的。”他轻柔地哄着他。

“我只是——”

“我知道，我知道。”他压低了声音，现在几乎是在对他低语了。

他蹲了下来，把他们交握着的双手放在了Chris的膝盖上，另一只手抚摸着Chris的大腿，安抚着他，向他表示他还陪着他。Sebastian试着帮他呼吸得更平稳些，帮他度过这次恐慌发作。他藏起了自己的担忧，试图表现得令人安心点。他不喜欢看到Chris这个样子，但他不会表露出来，不会在他需要帮助的时候表露出来。

过了一会儿，Chris终于恢复了正常的呼吸，不再显得那么苍白，看起来也不再像是马上就要晕倒的样子。Sebastian希望他能帮上忙，希望他真的能让他平静下来。他动了动手指，更紧地抓住了Chris的手，把他们的手举了起来，温柔地吻着Chris的手背。嘴唇轻柔地摩挲着他的肌肤。

“感觉好点了吗？”他的声音依旧很轻，气息吹拂着Chris的肌肤。

他的双眼看着Chris的脸，注意着他的反应，寻找着问题的答案。

 

* * * *

他们拖着行李箱已经在机场大厅走了好几英里了，现在准备去搭各自的航班。

他们现在在波士顿，正准备分开。Sebastian要去纽约，而Chris则要飞往英国。他们在一起的这九天过得飞快。他们都不知道时间是怎么过去的，鉴于两个人现在不得不和对方分开好几个星期，他们都希望这几个星期的时间可以和这九天一样过得飞快。

现在就剩下最后几秒钟了，到了漫长分离前的最后时刻，到了他们能再次见到对方前的最后时刻。Chris先飞，他已经，十分不情愿地，离开了Sebastian身边，正躲在一扇巨大的窗户后面和几个工作人员说着话。Sebastian并没有离开他，他的眼睛一直没离开过他，一直盯着他，等待着他最终彻底消失在他视线里。

Chris最后一次回了头，他的唇边带着点微弱的笑容。Sebastian的手触碰着自己的嘴唇，轻柔地吻了吻指尖，把手放了下来，羞涩地呼出一口气。他现在没在笑了。湿润的眼睛盛满了难过。他尽量让自己的内心不要崩溃，希望Chris没有注意到他变红的双眼。

Chris离得很远，但Sebastian可以看到他在张着嘴巴无声地说着“我爱你”，这令他立即咧开了嘴唇，但这个笑容又马上消失。他看着Chris走出他的视线，开始数着能再次跳进他怀里的日子。

 

* * * *

Chris在他们的床上醒了过来。他睁开双眼，充满爱意地看着Sebastian用手臂抱着他，在他的胸膛上磨蹭着自己脸颊的这一幕。他显然还在睡觉，也许还在做梦。

Chris下意识地用手在他的背上摩挲着，轻轻蹭着他的皮肤。

他看上去那么平静，安宁，Chris真想念你这个。他想念把Sebastian搂在怀里，想念看着他睡觉的感觉。他看上去那么可爱，Chris有些疲倦地笑着看着眼前的他。有那么一秒钟，他想，也许他才是那个正在做梦的人， 是他出现了幻觉，但是他又毋庸置疑地感受到了Sebastian的身体挨着他的感受。

Chris沉浸在自己的回忆里游神着，嘴唇不由自主轻柔地在Sebastian的额头上印下一个吻。Sebastian仍旧没有意识到发生了什么，但是他无意识地在Chris的胸前又蹭了蹭，睡意朦胧地握紧了Chris的腰。

 

* * * *

Sebastian被按到了墙上，他被紧紧地压在那里挣脱不开。他们躲开了其他人的视线，顶着被发现的危险，听着震动着他们耳膜的音乐声，Chris急匆匆地把嘴唇印在了Sebastian的脖颈上。

他舔舐着他光滑的肌肤，尝着他的味道，舔咬着他，牙齿急切地在他的脖子上刷过。他的嘴唇来到了他的耳朵边，到了他的锁骨上，没有放过他脖颈上任何一寸肌肤。他魅惑地在他的脖子上留下长长的痕迹，湿润的痕迹显露在空气里，让Sebastian战栗了一下。Chris开始轻咬Sebastian的肌肤，Sebastian强迫自己保持安静，尽管这其实并无必要，考虑到他们处在这么一个吵闹的环境里。他闭上了眼睛，在Chris热情地嘬着他的皮肤时发出锐利的抽气声。有些刺痛，但是完全激起了他的情欲。

他知道他现在有多硬，他不确定到底哪一种情况更加尴尬，是在走动的时候徒劳地试图掩饰自己的突起，还是掩盖Chris像礼物一样留在他身上的吻痕？但是他对两者都无计可施，这两种情况以前都发生过，他也已经好几次都度过了这些尴尬的时刻，今天晚上他也一定可以的。

他把双手伸进了Chris发间，急切地耸动着自己的臀部，像是想在Chris的大腿上找到一处可以摩擦的地方。

他可以感觉自己的血液在血管里急剧地涌动着，感觉到身上慢慢显现出来的淤青。随着身上印下的一个个湿吻，他的嘴巴却越来越干。Chris贪婪地埋在他的颈间，在那里留下他喜欢得要命的痕迹，向所有人宣示他属于Chris。

 

* * * *

在经过了这么一天漫长又痛苦的工作后，Chris精疲力尽地回到了自己的拖车里。他确定自己的身上现在肯定有好几处青紫了，但他不会抱怨什么，这是他工作的一部分。

在他躺在床上几分钟后，有人敲了敲他的门。那个自报家门的声音让他的嘴唇上扬，小小地绽出了一抹微笑。他的头枕在自己的手臂上，Chris没有起身就看到了Sebastian走了进来。

他很快就过来躺在了Chris身边，也很快地（尽管他试图阻止好像也没什么用）就脱掉了Chris的上衣。

看到Sebastian在扫过他上身后的反应，Chris现在非常确定他的身上肯定有好几处看上去非常可怕的淤青，Sebastian的脸沉了下来，挂上了痛苦又难过的神情，那里再也没有一丝情欲的火花。

“这……这是我做的？”他声音嘶哑地低语道，几乎不算是在发问了。

他试着和Chris对视，但却不敢看得太深。Chris没有回答他，就只是盯着他看，他盯着Sebastian在他腹部游移着的手指，盯着他弯下腰来，小心翼翼地亲吻着他身上的一处青紫。

在第二处淤青又印下了一个吻，Chris闭上眼睛，全身心去感受Sebastian在他身上亲吻着的嘴唇，感受着恋人的嘴唇在弥补他的拳头早些时候留下的痕迹。他的嘴唇轻柔地，渴望地在几处伤痕之间移动着，没有在一个地方做过多停留。Chris几乎都没注意到Sebastian的身体来到了他的上方，他身上的热度温暖着他的身体，他的吻从他的胸肌移到了他的锁骨，一直延伸到他的脖颈。既缓慢又甜蜜。Sebastian在他的下巴上啄吻着，他的唇移到了他的耳朵上，嘴唇轻轻咬着他的耳垂往下拉。听到Sebastian的呼吸声近在耳边，让Chris起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Sebastian的嘴唇又来到了他的脸颊上，亲吻着Chris的鼻尖，最后在他的额头上结束了这缓慢的旅程。

 

* * * *

Sebastian的腰间围着一条毛巾，头发还没干，他从浴室的镜子里看到Chris从后面向他靠近。他在说着他们的计划，说着他们晚上得去的什么地方，听起来不像是会享受他们的工作约会。

和Sebastian不一样，Chris已经穿戴整齐了，他看上去一如既往的英俊帅气。每当Sebastian因为他的样子吃惊不已，游神太久的时候，他总会想他到底是做了什么才如此幸运可以拥有Chris，值得这个男人去爱他。

Chris双手按在他的屁股上，很快地圈住了他，把Sebastian从他的游神里拉了回来。他的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，夸赞他看起来有多美，闻起来有多香。而Sebastian则是像往常一样回答他说，他才刚刚洗完澡，看起来不可能像Chris说得那么好。

像往常一样，Chris完全不理会Sebastian对自己的贬低和自谦，在臂弯里把他转了个身。他们现在面对面了，鼻尖对着鼻尖，Chris前后磨蹭着他，闭上了眼睛。

他低语着说Sebastian应该去准备起来了，亲吻着他的脸颊，又跟他重复了一遍，说他在他的眼里不管什么时候都是那么帅气。

 

* * * *

Chris坐在Sebastian的床上，Sebastian坐在他的大腿上，他的双腿圈着Chris的后背，Chris的双臂牢牢环着Sebastian，一手抓着他的屁股，一边动作着，耸动着他的身体，另一只则紧紧抓着他的后颈。

他们全身赤裸，汗津津的。大声又安静地呻吟着。他们的身体合二为一，大脑完全不能思考。

这个姿势让Sebastian稍微比Chris高了点，但是这不妨碍他把自己的脸埋进Chris的颈窝里。

最后，他仰头看着天花板，大声地发出纯粹是愉悦的呻吟，任由Chris亲昵地亲吻着他的喉结。

当他低下头去的时候，他唯一的渴望就是去吻Chris。他们交换了一个激情，咸湿的吻。Chris衔着Sebastian的下唇，用力地吸吮着它，小心地将牙齿埋进了那一小片粉嫩里，轻轻拉扯着它，让Sebastian的脊髓从上到下窜过一阵战栗。

 

* * * *

他们和剧组的演员和工作人员一起出去，在酒吧里享受着愉快的时光，大家都在笑闹着，气氛十分融洽。他们在对方没有看过来的时候偷偷地瞥着对方。

就像青少年。像初恋。这种感觉既可爱又充满恐慌，焦虑和期待。不断地胡思乱想。所以他们就喝酒，喝酒，一直喝着酒。没有到喝醉的地步，就只是到了可以跨过那道他们为自己划下的界限的程度，就只是到了有足够的勇气去做他们这几个星期以来一直渴望做的事的程度，就只是到了足够有一个借口去试探，去试着看看会有什么发展的程度，就只是到了可以假装他们都喝醉了的程度。

然后他们开始和其他人一起往酒店走去，每隔几秒就看一眼对方。清新的空气吹拂着他们的脸颊，他们有些头重脚轻，呼吸急促，有些紧张，他们试着对其他人讲的什么笑话大笑，试着想走成一条直线，但没怎么成功。他们想试着让自己看上去没那么紧张，试着玩一场游戏，带着自信的面具玩一场游戏。

谢天谢地他们住在同一个楼层。谢天谢地对方看上去都醉醺醺的。谢天谢地他们都喝得足够多，多到有足够的勇气去做他们即将要做的事。

那是Chris呼吸出来的威士忌的味道，是Sebastian尝起来的啤酒的香味。那是自称喝醉了酒的。那是有些笨拙，有些尴尬，但绝对真心的。那是他们之间的第一个吻。

 

 

END


End file.
